It Started At Christmas FORMER TITLE:The Christmas Gift
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Drew and Rick received the greatest gift of all in December. it happened again months later. How will they cope when joy is mixed with stress?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Christmas Gift**_

Rick Lincoln hadn't seen or spoken to his only cousin Jasper Lincoln in _years_. Now he was getting a call from the hospital that his husband worked at. Jasper wasn't calling to catch up, he was calling to change his cousin's life.

And to grant a wish both Rick and Drew had forever.

Jasper was calling the NICU of the hospital. His wife had been rushed to there less than one hour ago from her doctor's office. Her blood pressure so high that the physician was shocked the patient were still conscious. The miracle didn't last, the pregnant woman died during an emergency c-section. The baby, a girl though small weighing four pounds was healthy despite being a month early. But she wasn't Jasper biologically; legally maybe because the two were married but Jasper hadn't wanted the child from the start.

"They're makin' me wait twenty-four hours but I'm signin' her away. Since you and Drew would have a hard time with the whole kid thing and your mom said you talked 'bout one, I wanna give you two first dibs," Jasper said like he was ordering take-out.

 _First dibs?_ Rick thought. This was a baby, not an appliance.

Yes, he and Drew had talking about parenthood lately. But to hear _this_ so soon was like a lightning bolt. A call came on the other line.

Drew, no surprise there. He had spoken to Jasper before Jasper called Rick. He had also seen the yet-to-be named newborn. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was no doubt in Drew's mind he wanted to adopt the baby but would his husband? It was almost ten o'clock but Drew told him he could come to the hospital and see the girl. He had to head back to the ER but Rick would be allowed to see and hold the baby at this hour. Jasper left written consent. Drew was up to his elbows in patients downstairs when he got there. Rick realized he was this close to saying "yes" to being a dad to this baby-along with Drew.

Holding her in his arms was going to be what pushed him over the edge. The baby was the tiniest person he had ever seen. Only for she was moving and making the softest, sweetest noises Rick would have swore she were a doll. Brown hair with reddish tint covered her head. The nurse said the baby's eyes were blue with flicks of green. Then she was placed in Rick's arms the baby's eyes opened and she stared at his face. Rick had fallen over the edge and hit the ground. He hadn't had the chance to talk to his husband yet but if Drew didn't feel the same Rick didn't know what he would do.

A text from Drew before left the hospital told Rick everything.

 _What are we going to name her? We need to shop ASAP. Her stay here shouldn't be long._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Shaye Evan Alister- Lincoln would be heading to her new home soon. Her mother didn't have any family to object to her being adopted. Rick learned that Jasper couldn't be Shaye's biological father because he had been on an oil rig at the time of her conception. Jasper signed the adoption papers without some much as a blink. He just wanted this over, he said. He didn't wish Shaye any ill will but he wanted no part in her life. Claudia Alister, Drew's sister had spent the last three days helping get the baby's room ready. She picked a mint green color for the nursery knowing the two men would go bananas with any shade of pink. Extra was paid to have the baby furniture assembled. Rick and Drew spending every moment they could at the hospital learning to look after their daughter.

Shaye was six days old when her dads were finally allowed to take her home. Despite being advised he should start with a leave of absence from his job before resigning Rick had quit his job. He didn't want anyone else other than him and Drew caring for Shaye, at least for a while. Shaye was tiny yet feisty. She fussed as Drew strapped her into her carrier.

Drew chuckled.

"You won't be too long in there, honey." He said, kissing her head,

* * *

Shaye looked like a doll. She was small but so perfect. Drew had the weekend off and had put in to have the following two weeks off. If it was all possible Topher said he was going to approve it. He knew what it was like to have a newborn at home; he couldn't imagine having a _surprise_ baby. He didn't know Rick as well as he did Drew but they were both going to make great dads. Baby Shaye was very lucky. Topher could see Drew already taken up with the baby. Everyone saw it the very night he met her. Topher had hated to send him back to work.

"You're so precious," Drew cooed to the tiny baby.

The only time Shaye wasn't pleasant was when she was in her carrier. She was very happy being held. Both her new dads wondered if Shaye's mother had planned for her future. Friends has told a social worker the expectant mother had didn't talk about the baby. A name wasn't mentioned for the child. When the landlord let the social worker into the couple's apartment. A crib, a large pack of diapers, some neutral onesies and bassinet was found. Nothing else. The identity of the baby's father was anyone's guess. She might have been married but Jasper's wife had many "boyfriends."

"is it my turn yet?" Rick quipped.

Drew told him the next time the baby pooped he was welcome to hold Shaye. "Are your parents comin' in?"

Rick's parents were thrilled about Shaye; they weren't surprised with Jasper's attitude towards the baby. Both Jasper's parents had him in their late forties. Jasper was in his thirties, his parents passing on two years prior. Jasper's father was almost twenty years older than his brother Trent, Rick's dad. Whether it was they felt they were "too old" to raise a baby or own rough backgrounds Jasper pretty much raised himself. When Rick's parents tried to intervene, give him a family and structure he wanted none of it. He ran away cutting ties to his few relatives until Rick had started a career in the army. Trent and Olivia Lincoln were indeed going to meet the baby who was now their grandchild. They were going to drive in from Fort-Worth but decided on a commuter flight the following week when Trent completed one of his jobs as a electrician.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The bassinet was moved from the nursery to the couple's bedroom. It wasn't really for her but them. Perhaps the expensive baby monitor with video technology would get some use later.

"Tell me, did you think I was going to say 'no' to adopting this cherub?" Drew asked.

Rick said "honestly I didn't know. Most of me thought there was no way you could. But it was so sudden I thought maybe you would say you needed some time to digest the idea."

"And leave her without a name, in foster care? Not a chance."

As it was they would probably never be able to tell Shaye anything about her biological father but they hoped to find out more about her mother whose name was Wendy Moore. One of Wendy's friends was kind enough to give them a photo of her. In the picture they had at least, Shaye didn't look like her mom. But at this age newborns didn't look like anyone. Rick was grateful yet confused as to why Jasper had called him about the baby first. Jasper knew Rick had got married, knew his husband's name and he was a doctor but not where he worked. He didn't know what Drew looked like. The only reason Drew was paged to maternity floor was because the nurses heard Jasper say he was Rick's cousin and he was hoping Rick's cellphone number were still the same. Maybe he thought that Rick would at least try to make sure the baby knew something of her mother.

Shaye didn't sleep all night but she woke less than the new parents were warned. Those wake-ups didn't last long. Not that it mattered. Her dads thought if they fell asleep it would all be a dream. On the other hand if they didn't sleep they would also be zombies in a few hours.

"In case I forget to tell you this in the near future, there's no one else in the world I'd rather be raising her with than you," Rick said, kissing Drew.

"Ditto," Drew smiled. "I love you."

In all the excitement in getting the gift of parenthood both men had forgotten it was the first week in December. Who would do the decorating? Even with Rick's parents there for the holidays, no one would was going to focus much on decorations or the tree now. Or shopping for that matter. On the other side of things. the new parents knew what they _didn't_ have for their newborn or half of what that stuff even was. It made the answer to "what do you need for the baby for Christmas?" easier. The nursery might have done but Shaye would need more stuff soon enough. Janet Zia offered to advise them on this topic and help friends split up the list.

"After New Year's I'll show you what everything does," she said.

Drew would have replied with sarcasm if Janet wasn't right. Something he would never admit aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

A colorful fish mobile that Rick's mother had made herself was very eye catching. Rick laid on the sofa dangling it over his own face.

"She'll enjoy this for sure," he said.

Drew rolled his eyes at him. "I wonder if your daddy's gonna like all your toys so much?" He said to the baby in his arms. Olivia hadn't bought anything pink for her granddaughter but she bought the tiniest tutu that was powder blue. Shaye was presently wearing it over a candy cane-covered white sleeper and even her macho dads thought she was adorable. The lights on the tree seemed to catch Shaye's attention.

"At least we know it will go over well in either bedroom," Trent teased.

Olivia had bought wall stickers of dolphins and fish that matched the mobile. It was a unique decoration for a baby girl in Texas but one her parents appreciated. The woman asked if Drew's sister was coming for Christmas dinner.

"She wasn't until she heard you were cooking it," Drew said.

"Well, at least you two will have one good home-cooked meal before you go back to eating from boxes or cans," Olivia said. "I'm going to have to teach you to cook before my granddaughter gets teeth." The fifty-something couple was flying home on boxing day evening. Trent's company was quite busy right now and he was lucky to get away when he did. Few of their friends had asked about Shaye, they assumed Rick had used a surrogate. "Gimme that baby." she said, taking Shaye from Drew. "And you, get up," she said to her son. "Start hanging ornaments."

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

Olivia or Trent didn't coddle their son because he lost his leg and considered technically disabled. Initially they did indeed mourn his loss with him but they knew he could have a full life ahead of him. Rick was more bothered by his mother making him learn to cook. And scared by the thought of Drew cooking.

She thought she loved him more than that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

As they got ready for bed the two bantered about the level of each other's cooking. The best present ever minus her tutu was sleeping in her bassinet. They had allowed Olivia to change Shaye's diaper. She wasn't due for another feeding for a few hours.

"Do you think your mom will make us breakfast tomorrow?" Drew asked, sounding like an excited child.

Rick threw a pillow at him. When Shaye did awake Rick got up to feed her. The baby had woken up her grandmother who couldn't hold back proud tears hearing her son sing "You Are So Beautiful To Me" to his child. Both Rick's parents had friends in San Antonio. They were going to an ugly Christmas sweater party at one of the homes later tonight. Although Drew had been pencilled in for time off the night shift was short-staffed tonight and he would have to go in. Topher promised him an extra day off for this. Shaye certainly wasn't going along for the party but her grandparents had somehow bought the tiniest ugly Christmas sweater for her and took pictures of her wearing all around the house they could show their friends.

* * *

"Just you and me, pretty baby," Rick said to Shaye. "Daddy is gone to work to help people. Nana and papa are visiting their friends."

Shaye kicked her little legs as Rick removed her socks, black leggings and sweater. When he took off her onesie she seemed more comfortable. She would have liked to stay like for a but it was winter it was too cold for that.

It wasn't time for bed for Shaye. Rick bought her to the rec room where he turned on a holiday movie marathon and surfed the web to see what could be bought, wrapped and shipped for his husband for Christmas. Though Shaye now had a bouncy seat, swing and activity saucer bought and assembled by her papa, Rick kept her in his arms. While he was scrolling he found an activity mat for Shaye. She could lay comfortably on the floor and experience sounds, lights and colorful objects above her. It was good for her right now too. The motion of her swing was something she liked.

Ricked ended up finding a vintage model truck that was close to the one Drew said he ever repaired and drove. Getting each other presents was something that was forgotten this year. Rick remembered only he saw a Christmas gift under the tree from his parents. He wondered how much Drew's parents were going to be mentioned during the holidays. Since Drew told his dad he and Rick had gotten _married_ , the older man had refused to speak to Drew altogether.

Drew didn't blame Rick for this; he loved this man more than anyone. He blamed his father's narrow views. But it still hurt. A lot. And even if he _did_ leave Rick, things wouldn't change. His relationship with either parent would never go back to how it was before. Drew's choice was to have a life with the man he loved. He had e-mailed his parents with the news of Shaye but no reply came. Just like his other e-mails. He resigned himself to believing it was their loss. If they felt this way Shaye was better as well.

Drew 's shift started with his friends looking at all the photos of Shaye on his phone.

"She's so cute!" One of the nurses said.

Shaye was now sixteen days old and just over five pounds. Drew still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be asked to raise her. He agreed Shaye was amazing. They were waiting till after the new year to have a party for everyone to meet her. The new dads wanted to have time to bond with the child before she was held by a bunch of people (even if the people were their closest friends.) Even her aunt and grandparents had only held a few times. She was always with one of her dads.

Tonight was the first time Shaye's unique name was mentioned. Jordan Alexander was quick to that _her_ name was traditionally used for a boy. The name hadn't come from anywhere in particular for her parents. For a day after she was born they had looked through a baby name book and both those names kept standing out. Two shooting victims rushed in by car made for a brief discussion on this subject.

Alcohol, bullets and the holidays didn't mix. The chaos had started.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

It was nice of his mother to ask if his husband had a favorite breakfast. It was Drew's first holiday season since his parents' turned their backs on him. Both men could protest all they wanted but if Olivia Lincoln saw either of Drew's parents while she was in town, they would be getting a piece of her mind. Trent would settle for calling Jacob Alister a "miserable excuse for a father" but if Jacob asked why he would tell the other a real father's love was unconditional and especially didn't end over something so trivial as a child's sexual orientation. Rick told his mother that Drew's favorite waffle was apple cinnamon. With a side of bacon, of course.

"He's got good taste-in waffles," Trent teased Rick.

Shaye was fast asleep for a few hours; the video baby monitor now getting used. With all the "breaking news" alert popping up in their area everyone guessed Drew was having quite a night.

"Time of death, 1:07a.m."

The patient was still a John Doe, found on the roadside. His injury was gravely apparent. He had a large puncture wound of some sort to the side of his neck. The cold was what kept him alive until he was found. This was the second patient Drew had lost tonight.

 _How much longer was his shift?_ Maybe by the time he was finished answering any questions the cops had it would time to go home.

* * *

No such luck but in all that there was a emotionally lighter case some time after that. Drew had to deliver baby in the parking lot when a man pulled up in his car with his wife and other four children. With the children ranging from one to four in the backseat, the father jokingly asked if ER did vasectomies. Drew laughed.

6:15a.m..

Thank goodness. Maybe he wasn't going home to a quiet house but Drew smiled at the thought of what he was going home to. He didn't know about the apple cinnamon waffles. Christmas songs and the aroma met him in the porch of his house.

 _Bonus!_ He thought.

Shaye was enjoying her swing in the living room. In the kitchen Olivia was making apple cinnamon waffles while Trent fried bacon. Olivia was making Rick watch "so he could do it."

"If you're gonna teach _him_ how to cook, _please_ don't start with my favorite waffles," Drew said in the doorway of the kitchen.

Rick walked over and kissed him.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's far more complicated than the frozen ones. Too complicated for me."

The two went to the living room and Drew picked up Shaye. He asked how Rick's night went. Rick told him it was quiet "but I managed to find a present for you I can put under the tree."

"Oh good," Drew replied.

Drew had managed to find an original Captain America action figure after looking at what felt like thousands of websites. The item had arrived at Topher's house yesterday. There were gifts the couple had for each other that couldn't be put underneath the tree without high humiliation. Those couldn't used until Rick's parents left.

Shaye was too young to know what her parents were doing in the bed nearby but that didn't mean she couldn't stay in the guestroom with her grandparents for a night to ensure no interruptions.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Christmas Eve.

Most families were in their respective churches. Some on the block were having house parties. The entire block was lit up with bright lights. Shaye was bundled up and buckled into her car seat and the family took a drive to see the impressive displays around the city. Some of the homes had made it into magazines. Drew wondered aloud how long these elaborate displays took to set up and then take down.

"Let's not forget January's light bill," Rick said.

Trent laughed at his wife as she danced around the kitchen preparing dishes for the next day's dinner. Getting to spend Christmas with their son, son-in-law and their new daughter was her Christmas gift. When Rick came out to them it didn't cross their minds that they would never be grandparents. Even in the bible belt there were ways to get around that roadblock. Jasper had text Trent the night before asking if everything with the adoption had gone though. Trent answered that it had; the baby's name was Shaye he volunteered. Jasper also text Rick, apologizing for how callous he was on the night of Shaye's birth and her mother's death.

 _I loved Wendy with all my heart. I was in shock that night. I still can't believe she's gone. I meant what I said, I could never treat Shaye like my daughter. I couldn't subject her to that either. She's an innocent baby. I know you and Drew will love her the way she's supposed to be. I honestly wish her all the best. She's part of Wendy after all. Wendy would so happy knowing that her baby has the family she deserves. That's why I called you. I knew you'd be a great dad since we were kids. Not to forget YOU DESERVE IT. No need to reply. I'll let you be. Merry Christmas to you all. Jasper._

The morning and it's celebrations were dull for Shaye. But Drew was happy with his model truck and Rick with his action figure. Claudia and Olivia bantered about the trials of teaching the two soldiers to cook. Neither soldier could defend himself. When Drew took Shaye to their bedroom to put her down for a nap soon after dinner Rick followed.

Wrapping his arms around Drew's waist from behind he whispered in Drew's ear "I am going to get my parents to take Shaye in their room tonight. Do you think we can play with our new toys?"

That offer was too much to refuse.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

 _Rated M?_

Not that the older couple didn't _know_ why their granddaughter was staying in their room but did they want to think about it?

No.

"Isn't the waiting period six weeks?" Trent joked.

"Oh hush, you!" His wife said. "I think it's cute."

With his parents in the house Rick was even more glad that their bedroom had a full bath, no embarrassing walk across the hall for after-sex clean up. The chance to enjoy being naked wrapped around each other felt good too, even if they could have done that with their infant in the room. The notion they were "being watched" by Shaye was ridiculous they knew and it would have to be dismissed if they were going to have any sex life after tomorrow.

* * *

Olivia was glad that she was a young grandmother. Both she and her husband had just turned fifty-one. Rick wasn't an only child by his parents' choice. Whatever the cause they weren't able to conceive again. They had looked into adoption but none of those efforts added to their family. The couple were welling to raise Jasper, treat him like their own son but by the time Jasper's own parents decided they were "too old" to raise a child, the preteen wanted nothing to do with his relatives. Olivia was looking to making many memories with her granddaughter. Hopefully Rick and his husband would adopt again in the future. Drew had once said there were too many children in state custody waiting to be adopted. Neither felt right about surrogacy. He and Rick hadn't looked into all their options, like an adoption done with an agency when that fateful call came from Jasper.

"Can you believe we're dads?" Rick asked, his head resting on Drew's chest.

Drew kissed Rick's brow and smiled.

"No. I mean, when I was paged to the maternity floor I thought _what the fuck? It's not Claudia, she was whining about her cycle last week!_ "

Rick burst out laughing.

"is that the disadvantage of being the gay brother who's a doctor?"

"it must be. She figures if I have to hear 'bout stranger's periods sometimes, I can hear about hers."

"But the big difference is those women pay you, you told her that, right?"

"Damn right but you know her."

Naturally both dads would have to deal with this same issue with their daughter eventually but would enjoy the years before that right now.

Drew wasn't on shift on boxing day night. Rick and his parents left for the airport early so they could have dinner before the couple's flight to Fort Worth. Olivia hugged Drew and asked if he was sure they couldn't take Shaye back with them. He smiled.

"I'm sure. But you can come back, make me waffles and babysit any time you want," he said. "An all-night date night would be great for Valentine's day."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Rick was sad to see his parents leave but he had Shaye and Drew home to make feel better. They had managed to get through the holiday season without hearing from or talking about Rick's miserable in-laws. Claudia hadn't said if they had been over to see her at her apartment. In fact they had, only it was _after_ she had at Drew's home for dinner. They wanted to know if it was true or not.

Jacob Alister "couldn't believe" someone would give " _them_ " a baby.

"Why?" Claudia asked, anger bubbling up. "You might have raised him but he's a hell of a better man than you!" To this day, Drew hadn't told his sister the cruel words their father had told him when he revealed the fact he married Rick just before his last deployment. But whatever they were Drew had been left in tears. Rick knew what was said and was sworn to secrecy. He refused to break that even to Claudia.

"You can't _possibly_ agree with that life!" Jacob thundered.

"You're wrong there, _dad_ ," she snarled. "My brother is happy and that I _agree_ with. If you could set your brains ahead a few decades and for the first time in your lives forget what other think, you might have him in your lives!

"And _you_ ," she said to their mother. "You broke your son's heart just to stand your man who keeps hurting him," she exclaimed. " _You_ are not a mother! And _you_ are not a father! Get out!"

* * *

Drew's parents were the least of what was on his mind two weeks later when he and Rick took their daughter for a check up . they had been growing concerned at her lack of response to sound unless it was a certain volume or very close. Rick had been able to contact Jasper on an oil rig and he asked about his late wife's medical history. Jasper said Wendy was indeed hearing impaired but hid it well. She has refused to use hearing aids which have made her level of hearing normal. This, combined with the fact Shaye was premature and her birth traumatic caused the infant's doctor to perform a hearing test.

The results: Shaye only had approximately half of her hearing.

That explained why Shaye reacted to sound sometimes and sometimes not. The good news? Shaye could fitted for hearing aids now. She could be wearing them and hearing all the world's sounds in two weeks. The problem having been diagnosed so early Shaye's ability to understand language and her speech development wouldn't be effected.

"Let's do it," Rick said and Drew nodded in agreement,

The doctor sent a referral to the audiology department at San Antonio Memorial. Drew called the department when they were in the car and he was able to get an appointment for 11:00a.m. the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

The first step was the hardest according to the technician who was taking Shaye's ear molds. Shaye fussed loudly and neither dad bought her any distraction. Shaye was relieved her parents were too when it was over.

"I promise ya'll," the audiologist said, "the next appointment is the fun one."

Drew was back at work that night. Topher commented to him that "it was pretty shitty" that Jasper didn't tell them from the get-go that his wife was hearing impaired. Drew agreed but shrugged.

"The guy seems like he's grieving and still in shock. Maybe he forgot. If she hadn't died I'm not sure how his wife's, and Shaye's life would have been like. Her friends said she didn't have plans to give the baby up but Jasper said there was no way he could have been a dad to Shaye. Anytime he looked at her, he would have been reminded his wife cheated. I think it was an act of love to give her up. He knew she did nothing to be treated that way," Drew said.

"Jasper was going to give her up for adoption regardless?" Topher asked.

"Yep, But he wanted to give Rick and me a chance to adopt her before she went to someone else."

Drew hadn't met Jasper before that night but felt eternally to him. He had a feeling he and Rick would have had an up-hill battle to adopt despite new laws.

Topher told Drew that since the family met Shaye, and Janet had held the baby, she was beginning to regret having him get a vasectomy.

"You know they can reverse those," Drew quipped.

"Fuck you," Topher laughed.

* * *

How would his daughter react to having all of her hearing Rick wondered. He watched as she slept peacefully on his bare chest. Shaye wore just her diaper a blanket over her. She was a happy baby now. But once she heard the sounds of everything around her little mind would be amazed. Hearing loss or not she still reacted and at times smiled at their voices and Rick's singing lullabies. Those smiles couldn't be reflex.

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Shaye looked confused but didn't fuss while the audiologist showed her parents to put the hearing aids in her ears. Everyone knew she heard more when looked to the direction of the very low chirping sound from one the technicians getting a text message. The phone was on it's lowest volume setting and across the room. Shaye hadn't reacted to this low level of sound before.

The audiologist said this was a great sign, it was going to follow-ups but Shaye Alister-Lincoln was getting her first taste much more sound. The whole point in attempting to improve their child's hearing was she would be able to learn to speak and navigate the world like everyone else but her parents had already signed up for private sign language lessons in their home, they could teach their daughter along the way. If Drew was able to master this skill it would be helpful to get critical information and not have to wait for an interpreter that was often squeamish.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Ashley Alister went out of her way to avoid her son, his husband and their baby girl seeing them at the supermarket. The two men were laughing and smiling as they shopped. The baby in Drew's arms looked about two months old wore hearing aids.

 _Figures,_ she thought. _No one in their right mind who give them a baby without something wrong with it._

Yes, she had received Drew's e-mail with the news that he and his _husband_ -she still refused to use that term, had adopted a baby girl. The child's name she didn't bother to read. Nor did she look at the picture of the _family_ together. She couldn't accept it and nothing could change that, not even a son with a broken heart. It angered her only other child stood by Drew; there _was_ something "wrong" with him no matter her daughter and the couple's friends said. Ashley had heard Drew had "carved out" a family for himself that included his sister, his _husband_ , his friends at the hospital and she supposed now the baby they adopted. it just aa well he did, there was no way things could ever be the same with her and Jacob.

It was the day before Valentine's Day. Drew or Rick didn't notice his mother while they shopped. He had taken an extra shift to make sure he was free for that weekend. His in-laws were coming from Dallas-Fort Worth just to babysit their granddaughter for Saturday night. The three were out shopping to re-stock on baby essentials and they had a list of ingredients Olivia needed to make Trent's favorite gumbo for _their_ Valentine's Day celebration. Shaye cooed in her father's arms. If they had to bring in the infant carrier there would be little room in the cart for all the groceries they needed. How Rick managed to get a week's worth of groceries with Shaye in the carrier in the cart must be a feat, Drew thought. When he did the shopping he had to stack purchases around the seat.

Both men were looking forward to tomorrow night. A suite with a Jacuzzi, champagne, chocolate-covered strawberries and lobster were on the agenda.

Not that these were needed for a night of unbridled passion.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

 _Rated M_

Shaye had changed a lot to her grandparents In six weeks. They immediately noticed how much more Shaye watched everything. Even the ticking of the grandfather clock in living room got her attention. She was cooing and smiling up a storm. Trent was the first to pick up his grandchild while Olivia hugged Drew and kissed his cheek.

"My boy," she said. "I'm so glad to see you."

Drew chuckled as his husband stood ignored by his mother. The couple arrived in mid-morning, taking a cab instead of getting their son to retrieve them. It was Saturday morning after all. Olivia asked if the men had breakfast. So far breakfast consisted of coffee so the answer was no. Olivia kissed her son and headed to the kitchen to make Drew apple cinnamon waffles. Trent followed her with Shaye in his arms.

"You're fucking spoiled," Rick said kissing Drew's cheek then slapping him on the ass.

"Like you're not part of doing that," his husband replied.

It wouldn't be long before the couple left got the hotel. They had requested early check-in and late check-out. It was much deserved couple time. Neither would worry about Shaye tonight. She was in the best hands.

Both men were excited on the way to the Marriott Hotel and Suites. They weren't slow in leaving the house but they weren't quick enough for Olivia she nearly shoved them out the door. Trent was playing with Shaye and she wanted to get started cooking her gumbo. In the hotel room Drew didn't waste any time. Both had dropped their duffel bags on the floor the moment they got there. He pushed Rick down onto the bed. Rick grinned.

 _The rewards of being a trophy husband,_ he thought as Drew pinned his arms above his head and ravaged his mouth. If this was the start, Rick was in for quite a night.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Among their son's "army buddies" Olivia knew the moment she met Drew Alister he was special to her son. Rick talked about him all the time. She had a feeling all of Rick's life that he was gay. But it wasn't for her to out him. Until a few years if her son's sexuality became known everything he worked so for and accomplished would have been for nothing, perhaps if her son hadn't almost died that night, despite by then they could admit their love with reprisal the two likely wouldn't have. Hearing Rick say he had been in a relationship with Drew Alister for years, since basic training made his parents think "finally!"

 _The only thing they wanted to know was "are you happy?" and "do you love him?" They didn't need to ask about the extent of Drew's love. It was him who snapped Rick back into reality. Would Drew have done through with his "threat" to drug his boyfriend and amputate his boyfriend's leg if he didn't agree to the surgery? You better believe it he would. Rick's parents didn't get to San Antonio until early enough the next morning when the surgery was over and their son was on a morphine drip In the ICU. Drew had gone home finally on medical orders from T.C. . He wrote his friend a prescription for a sedative, called him a cab to get home._

" _After you sleep, you'll be able to function better. When you wake up, eat something and take a shower. Do you understand?" T.C. said. "I'll stay with Rick until his parents get here. Topher already called them and they'll be on a plane shortly."_

 _Drew nodded reluctantly. He glanced at Rick who was sound asleep. Drew had cried with his boyfriend when he woke up. When Rick's body started spaz from sobs the pain in what was left of leg returned. Drew pressed the button to administer more of medicine. He sat there until T.C. entered the room._

 _When Drew returned that evening Rick's parents still at his side. They were trying to persuade him to let them stay at his apartment for a while. Rick told them no. He was going home with Drew._

" _There he is now," he said, noticing Drew before his parents did. It wasn't the morphine that made Rick smile. He squeezed Rick's hand when he got to the bed and kissed him._

" _I'm guessing that you guys know," Drew said. "What your son means to me and has for a long time."_

 _Taking Rick home when he was discharged from the hospital wasn't something Drew had to think about. Even if he had rearrange his whole life for it. This man was the love of his life. He wanted the world to know that now. Almost losing Rick changed everything._

* * *

Jacob refused to go inside to satisfy his wife's curiosity. They didn't know that neither Drew or Rick were home. Or that they going to face Olivia Lincoln. Shaye was asleep. And Ashley or Jacob weren't getting near her if her parents weren't here. Olivia opened the door Ashley could knock. She had seen them in the driveway and recognised them.

"Drew isn't here," she said bluntly.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm Drew's mother-in-law," Olivia replied, emphasizing the words. "Drew and his husband are away for the night."

"I'd like to see the baby."

"Shaye's parents aren't here. I won't let you in. You'll have to come back when they're are," she said.

Ashley stopped the other woman from closing the door.

"Step down," Olivia said. "Or I'll call the police to make you leave."

Rick's mother would have preferred to go all _Jerry Springer_ on this cruel woman but she would likely to spend time away from her grandchild for that.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

 _Rated M for both sexual content and strong language._

Perhaps the lobster or champagne might have helped things along-they hadn't got to the strawberries yet, but they were naked on the bed. Rick's chest heaved as Drew's lips worked their way down the nape of his neck and chest—and back again. Drew knew just to drive him crazy. His body rose in response as his husband's lips neared his navel. Drew pushed him down gently by his biceps. His eyes looked up at him but he didn't speak. The doctor knew exactly what he was doing, making Rick wait was all a part of it.

Rick felt like his entire body was going to explode if Drew didn't hurry up. This only made Drew slow down.

"Jesus, Drew," Rick groaned.

Drew smiled. "I don't think so. You know that's not how I work."

By the time Rick got his release he thought the room shook.

"I assume you're not calling the boys?" Trent said to his wife.

Ashley was gone from the property a half hour. Shaye was awake enjoying her swing.

"No. If she comes back, I'll call the cops. Then I'll have to call 'em. But I imagine they're occupied at the moment. They deserve it," Olivia said.

Jacob Alister didn't know why his wife wanted to see the baby their son adopted. Though he too was curious of where the child came from but that was it. He betted that the child had more issues than her hearing. Perhaps this child would cause Drew some of the humiliation that he suffered. He told his wife he wasn't bringing her back here to be arrested.

"That other _faggot_ is friends with the cops," he said. "No doubt they would arrest you."

This ugly term was what Jacob called his son when Drew told him he and Rick got married. It was one of the things that hurt him so much. Jacob took this as the ultimate humiliation. If Drew stayed single, he could tell friends that his son was putting his focus on his career. But _this_? Drew had "crossed the line" in Jacob's mind.

Drew and Rick were basking in the afterglow of sex without a care in the world The term "date night" for couples with children was the source of laughter until they had a baby in the house. They wouldn't laugh at Topher ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

After Olivia Lincoln's threat to have Drew's mother arrested the rest of the night was peaceful. It wasn't worth ruining the men's night alone. Olivia and Trent tried to gage how much a threat if any, Ashley or her husband were. They were right about one thing, many at the San Antonio Police Department would be happy to arrest her for trespassing. They missed Rick there even though it had been a few weeks since he left. Most wished the couple would hire a nanny to look after their daughter just to have him back on the job. This wasn't something Rick had interest in for the moment. Children weren't that young for long. When Shaye was in school full-time he would go back to work. Unless they had added to their family by that time.

Drew was angry hearing his mother had showed up at his home. At the same time he was glad Olivia hadn't called them at the hotel. He had to admit that she handled the situation well. If it wasn't for the consequences she would face, Drew would have welcomed Olivia "going all _Jerry Springer"_ on his mother. If Ashley hadn't come to beg for Drew's forgiveness-and that was exactly what she was going to have to-then he and Rick were going to have to look into a restraining order to stop her from bothering them. Phone calls they didn't have to worry about, all his parents' numbers blocked.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked softly, kissing Drew's temple when the two were alone.

Drew sucked in a deep breath before he replied. "Yeah. I wish they would accept me or just _leave me alone,_ " he said through gritted teeth, biting back tears.

"Hey," Rick whispered. "C'mere," he said, taking the man in his arms. "I love you. I wish I could make this whole mess go away. If it takes-"

"No!" Drew interrupted forcefully, taking Rick's face in his palms. "I don't want you to leave. _I love you_ and I _need_ you. And you leavin' wouldn't change a thing with _them_. It's just hurts. It's nothing _you_ did, babe, I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too," Rick replied, kissing husband's lips then his cheeks and then the tip of his nose.

Drew smiled, the men's foreheads meeting. "I love you, too. How do you think I put up with you for so long?"

* * *

Shaye's small size still frightened her grandmother to the amusement of her dads. Before his daughter was born Rick hadn't held a baby for more than five minutes let alone took care of one full-time. Their daughter was small but she wasn't underweight. Shaye's mother was of small stature her dads figured that was passed on. Rick felt more relaxed with his baby than his parents did. His thought was he had to be. If he was tense or upset the baby would know it. Rick joked to people that he had to look like he knew what he was doing.

"She wouldn't break, mom," he had said to Olivia. True, because of her premature birth Shaye was technically one month old rather than two months, but she wasn't fragile. She was a little cherub who was already proving she was army strong.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

From the sounds his baby daughter was making Rick sometimes asked himself if she was really trying to say something. Shaye was much more vocal since she received her hearing aids. She appeared to like the devices maybe figuring out what they did; she would start fussing when he or Drew removed them to be cleaned, or for a bath or bedtime. Their daughter's feisty streak would be an asset in life in Texas with gay parents but would be a challenge for those parents at home. Neither was wishing the time away but knew they were in for trouble once Shaye learned to talk.

Claudia arrived to babysit. The two were going out to a party for one of their friends who was about to get his army discharge. Drew briefly told his sister that Shaye's next feeding was in an hour. Claudia had her tablet with her. She told her brother she and her baby niece were going to watch classic episodes of _The Muppets_ from their childhood.

She's not too young for actual good television, she said.

Drew thought she was right; even _Sesame Street_ had gone all politically correct. Shaye would be watching boxsets of the seasons that was actual good, before _Big Bird_ was removed from the show because of his name and _Cookie Monster_ became the _Veggie Monster._ Big Bird's best pal, a snuffleapagus had just disappeared. He and Rick were going to have to learn to spell that word.

"Just don't let her watch your crazy soap operas," Rick said. "Then again she'll probably give you the same opinion we do."

Claudia scoffed. "Very funny. You two agree on that but tell me, in marriage they say 'one person was always right and the other is the husband.' Have you two figured who that is, yet?"

"We'll be arguing 'bout that on our golden anniversary," Drew replied.

A horn sounded from the curb. The taxi arrived take the men to the party.

* * *

If any the couple's army friends were uncomfortable with their relationship no one acted like it. Chances were, like Rick's parents figured out the true nature of their relationship years ago. That was long enough to get used it. Everyone was excited that they had adopted a baby. It was good that Shaye was kept in the family was the sentiment. Jasper not being Shaye's biological father wasn't everyone's business.

"We don't see you guys too often now. How's it going?" The soldier who was thrown for asked.

"Busy," Drew said. "Tiny people are a lot of work." Drew had a mandatory weekend exercise with the army reserves tomorrow. "Your last weekend, huh?"

"Yeah," the soldier replied. "I'm not sure if I'm gonna miss it or the whole crew or not."

Drew understood. Drew knew his love too well. Rick had missed the army for some time, joining SWAT where some of the members were also former armed forces from some branch had helped him adjust. As much as he appreciated that, the moment Shaye came into their lives Rick couldn't imagine still doing that job. Being at home when Drew was enjoyable also. And it would be nice for them not be like two ships passing in the night as Shaye grew up.

"They still got me for a while unless I want to pay them back for med school. But I'm not sure whether or not I'll miss it. My job is not exactly for the faint of heart. Or stomach," he said.

The couple left around 1:30a.m. when the booze continued to flow and rowdiness was beginning to ensue. The last thing the couple wanted or needed was to be around if the cops showed up.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Claudia was asleep in the guestroom, her tablet playing episodes of _Friends,_ a show that was as annoying to the men as it was so popular in it's day. They preferred _The Big Bang Theory_ or any _NCIS._ Drew checked on Shaye. She was sleeping as soundly as her aunt. Rick came out from the adjoining bathroom in their room. He was wearing only his boxer shorts.

"Did you miss her? Our daughter, I mean, not your sister," Rick smiled.

His husband standing by Shaye's bassinet. Drew smiled sheepishly. "I did."

Rick kissed the back of Drew's head. "I did, too. I had a good time tonight, through. Till it started to sound like a saloon in the wild west. When did we get so dull?"

Drew laughed out-loud. "My guess would be somewhere between eloping and surprise parenthood."

Surprise parenthood would strike again a day before Shaye turned five months old. Again courtesy of cousin Jasper. This time he had actually got a woman pregnant. This woman had given custody to Jasper, told a judge she was "essentially a surrogate" and wanted to terminate her parental rights. After ordering a DNA test to confirm Jasper was the father the judge granted the mother's request. Jasper was left with sole custody of a child he sired but didn't want. The now three-month-old named David, or "Davey" was living with Jasper in Lubbock, Texas he was being looked after by a live-in nanny for the time being, Jasper contacted his cousin and offered him a chance again at parenthood; the call was put on speaker so Drew could hear. Jasper said Rick could call back after the couple talked about it.

* * *

Two babies, under six months old. Could they handle that? This baby, Davey, was part of Rick's family by blood. Not that he would be treated better than Shaye because of that. But it would be nice for him to stay in the family. The two had a great support system here They were happy and in love. They had Shaye. It would be good for her to a little brother; a little brother who would be more like her twin but still a little brother. Drew and Rick decided their answer was "yes." T.C, Topher and Jordan, immediately stopped in to help with preparing a second nursery. Rick and Drew were flying out to Denton the next evening to meet with the attorney and sign the paperwork and to take custody of Davey, they would return to San Antonio with him in Iwo days. Davey would have some clothes and toys with him. Claudia was in charge for shopping for more stuff. Topher and Janet Zia told the men there was no way to "prepare" Shaye for another baby in the house. Just like there was no way prepare for how exhausting caring for two infants was going to be. Rick's mother, Olivia was flying home with the couple and Davey. She was going to stay for a month to help limit the chaos and help Shaye adjust, if that was possible.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

"I can't believe we're doing this," Rick said with a mix of excitement and nerves as the flight took off.

"Me neither," Drew said softly, reaching over and squeezing his husband's hand.

Regardless of the struggles ahead they were excited to be meeting Davey. Jasper had sent them set of photos of Davey, from birth to the present. The baby had wisps of blonde hair and green eyes. Rick teased Drew that people might think he fathered Davey, like some people thought Rick fathered Shaye. Olivia was bubbling over when she met them. A deluxe two-bedroom hotel suite was rented for the group of three that was going to became four in twenty-four hours. Olivia would take the smaller of the rooms. She had purchased a portable crib for Davey to sleep in.

 _ **At Home…**_

Janet Zia and Jordan were busy painting Davey's nursery. It was sky blue, decals of airplanes were would be put in the walls. Topher and T.C. were putting together a crib and changing table.

"I still can't believe this," T.C. said.

Topher laughed. "If it's surreal for _us_ , can you imagine how Drew and Rick feel?"

"Their lives are gonna be insane. You think they can handle it?"

Topher replied that he thought the two men could and that Rick could hold things down when Drew was working.

"They've essentially got twins now. Twins aren't impossible, just a challenge."

If Rick or Drew ever needed advice on coping with caring for twins Topher and Janet was available. Janet and Jordan chatted while they painted. They thought it was wonderful that the couple didn't hesitate to add Davey to their family. As a stay-at-home dad Rick always looked like he had more patience than she did as a mom; Janet and Topher's twin daughters fought _a lot_. Whenever it was in front of Drew's husband he would step in and he was able to get them to stop right away without raising his voice at all. Both their parents had to do that to get a word in, just to get their children's attention. Rick told them the "magic" was simple, he wasn't their parent.

Lynn Topher wanted to help too. She went through the house and made a list of things needed. A second activity mat, swing and high chair. This wasn't something her parents or their friends thought about. A second activity mat, swing and high chair were needed. Instead of getting a second stroller, she thought a double one should be bought.

"You guys might wanna tell your friends at the hospital this," she told the group.

 _ **In Lubbock..**_

Jasper Lincoln didn't say much when he got to the lawyer's office. Devey in tow in an infant carrier. He briefly greeted his aunt in the waiting room as he passed by. He put the infant carrier down on a sofa in the office and shook hands with his cousin and in-law. He assured them this would be the last time they would be doing this for him; from the way he was walking Drew could recognize the guy had very recently "got snipped." Just as well, Drew thought, if Jasper didn't know what a condom was but didn't want children. Jasper told the men what formula the baby drank and that he was healthy. The lawyer would send Davey's medical records and the mother's medical family history to the family doctor of their choice.

"His mother called him David. After the doctor you delivered him I think," Jasper said. "The nanny was calling him 'Davey.' You change it if you want."

Jasper anxiously filled out the needed paperwork. He touched the baby's head and told him "You'll be happier with these guys. They love children."

It was a good thing the boy didn't understand the words. His father just told him that he was giving him up because he didn't like children. Rick now felt relief along with joy that they were adopting Davey. He looked at his husband and knew he felt the same.

* * *

Davey or David was right name for the boy. They didn't plan to change it. The couple decided to give their son a new middle name. Benjamin, after the young private who did not survive the bus crash in which Rick lost his leg. Davey wasn't much smaller than his sister. They wore the same size in diapers. Their clothing size wasn't much different. The couple and Rick's mother joked at the hotel that on a really tiring day the babies' clothing could be mixed up. Neither man had allowed himself to cry in the attorney's office but their happy tears flowed in the hotel room.

Drew held the baby close to his chest and kissed his brow. He was already in love, just like the moment he saw Shaye.

"You're precious. You're gonna know that from now on," he told the boy. "Daddy and I love you so much already, Davey. "

Rick lay down next to Drew, leaned in and kissed the baby. "Hey buddy," he said. "I can't wait for you to meet your partner in crime."

Drew laughed, "let the fun begin."


End file.
